


A glimpse of future

by emiliavioletta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018, Reylo Baby, Reylo fluff, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, speachless kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliavioletta/pseuds/emiliavioletta
Summary: Kylo Ren comes back home where his wife Rey awaits him with a surprise (which actually really shouldn't be one).





	A glimpse of future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuddlekylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlekylo/gifts).



> I know this is tiny but I hope you enjoy it!

Finally, Kylo Ren was on his way home. He didn’t like leaving his wife, not even for two days, especially not right now. But Rey was tough, and he had to go. Once again, Hux had been only millimeters away from breaking the peace treaty , and Rey and him had worked too hard on this to let that happen. So he had to fly to the First Order headquarters and give Hux a little reminder that after all, _he_ was still the Supreme Leader. Even if this meant something entirely different now.

Kylo left hyperspace, and entered the atmosphere of Jakdrila, a small planet in the Outer Rims with beautiful beaches and ivory cliff lines. Rey and him had buildt their home here.

Home.

He single-minded steered his ship towards the shore where their house was inset into the chalk rock, the sun setting in his back, flying so low he almost touched the water beneath him.

The ship had barely touched down next to the house, when a man hastily approached. Kylo jumped out of his TIE silencer. The man seemed concerned. “What’s going on, Poe? Is she…?” The nervous expression on Poe’s face frightened him. “You better come quickly, man!”, Poe gasped, “Finn and Rose are with her.”

 

“Rey!” Kylo had bolted up to the bedroom. There she stood, bending over a slot in the wall, showing him only her back. “Are you fine?”, he asked breathlessly. “I am”, she answered calmly, without turning, “but…” Kylo flinched. “There is someone else who wants to say hallo.” Slowly she straightened up and turned around, on her arms a bundle of beige linen. She couldn’t suppress a small whimsical smile when she saw the expression on Kylo’s face, worried, surprised, confused, all at the same time, slowly starting to comprehend. She came closer. “Say hi to your daddy, sweetie!”

Kylo couldn’t process it. He stared on the tiny face amidst the cloth, at Rey, back at the baby. He wasn’t able to speak, not even a single word. Rey grabbed his hip, the baby on the other arm, pulling herself closer and pressing a kiss on his lips. He was still petrified. “You know this is what might happen if you leave your nine-months-pregnant wife alone, right?”, she chaffed. Kylo’s face was still frozen, yet a tear of joy had blazed a trail down his cheek. “I…is…uhh…I..”, he stumbled. Rey softly wiped the tear from his face, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I love you so much!”, he whispered, his brow still leaning against hers.

“Do you want to hold her?”, Rey asked. Kylo nodded gently. Carefully, she laid the child into his arms. He watched her sleeping, lightly putting a kiss on her forehead. “Her…”, he mumbled, “…it’s a girl.” “It is.”, Rey affirmed, “How do we want to name her?” Kylo took a deep breath, softly stroking the girls cheek. He looked at Rey, his brown eyes ever so soft. “I think… I think I want to call her Leia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Promt was "fluff" and "reylo baby"
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> @movioletta  
> @lastjediappreciation


End file.
